1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of chains for wheels to give a traction to a truck or a car driving on icy surfaces. It also relates to tractors on slippery ground or any other vehicle with certain types of tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain patents particularly drew our attention: U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,577, Franklin, Jul. 25, 2000 discloses an arch support 9 placed against the inner side of a tire. Two chains 5 visible outside the tire are provided with links 4 to join the support 9. The support is closed by a screwed buckle 10. The two sets of chains are joined to each other by cables and hooks. The space between the chains is too broad for easy driving over long hauls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,816, Clark, Jul. 1, 2000 shows several belts which tighten the middle and the ends of chains. Chains may entangle and are hard to lay.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,464 Poulsen, Jan. 13, 1998 shows two parallel chains related by small chains. It is heavy to install because it is a single length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,457, Guenther, Mar. 15, 1983 shows several sections all related by intermediate sections 20 provided with tensioning levers 22, 24. Too many parts are necessary for rapid installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,568, Thorpe, Jun. 15, 1982 discloses individual units, each section retained by a pair of cables: it is too long to install.
IT 682,339 provides a full arch disposed against the internal side of a tire, with hooks and a number of pairs of transversal chains which are installed under tension. Too many parts are handled for rapid installation.
CH 659434, Eisen Aug. 30, 1982 several sections are hinged one with respect to the other, the net effect is being too heavy.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide a universal chain for wheels that is easy to install by one person.
A more particular objective is to provide a few sections of chains of a weight less than 10 Kg for use on truck wheels, each section comprising a number of links disposed transversally, the inner and outer sides being rigidified by an ark so as to maintain a solid form for ease of installation.
Another objective is to unite radial chains one to the other by means of link hooks, the last sections being joined together by a male-female arrangement which locks in place with a preestablished tension and which may be unlocked, when needed.